


Set Things Right

by GypsyDream



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyDream/pseuds/GypsyDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors surface of Captain America being a Hydra agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Things Right

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super bitter about the whole "Captain America: Hydra Agent" situation so I wrote a fic with a strongly opinionated reader to make myself feel better. Hope you guys enjoy!

It was like a ton of rocks had dropped into your stomach. The words, “Captain America: Hydra Agent” were running on a loop in your head, but you couldn’t put the article down. How on earth could anyone possibly think that Steve would ever? Your brain couldn’t seem to compute the situation. 

Fury slowly built in your chest as you looked up at the other Avengers, Steve noticeably absent from the room. They all wore varying expressions of outrage and shock on their faces. Bucky gave you a pained look as you rose to your feet intending to go find the poor soldier. As you strode quickly down the hallway towards Steve’s room, your fists clenched and your chest began to burn with your building rage. These absolute idiots, with the audacity to doubt such a noble and precious man, could all rot. See if they change their minds the next time some alien race decided to attack.

You blinked realizing you’d been standing at Steve’s door for several minutes now and raised your hand to knock, but your hand stopped inches from the door. What were you going to say? Would could you say? There was no way you could understand what Steve was going through right now. This was the county he had spent his entire life fighting for, and they accused him of joining not only his greatest enemy but the organization that had taken everything from him. Sighing quietly, you knocked anyway. He could use all the support you could give right now, even if you didn’t have the right words.

Even though he didn’t answer, you eased the door open slowly and peeked into Steve’s room. The lights were out, sunlight being dimmed by closed curtains, and no sign of your captain anywhere. Stepping into the room you closed the door behind you and looked around the neatly kept bedroom. Tears prickled at the corner of your eyes when you finally saw him.

He was sitting on the end of his bed, hunched over and staring at his hands. His face wore a broken expression that wrenched your heart and just about brought you to your knees. You quickly crossed the room and knelt in front of him, taking his hands in yours. He didn’t look at you but clenched your hands in his, gripping you like you were the only thing keeping him grounded. “Steve,” you whispered. Any words of comfort got lodged in your throat when he finally looked at you. His blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, eyes red from previous crying and eyebrows furrowed in misery.

He opened his mouth but no words came out. You quickly stood and wrapped him in your arms, for the first time seeing the small hero Steve used to be. Holding him tightly, you felt his shoulders shake and your shirt grow wet from his tears. You cried with him, swearing silently to Steve that you would fix everything.

After a while Steve finally stilled and slowly eased himself from your arms. He tenderly wiped your eyes, his big heart showing itself yet again, and gave you a weak smile. “It’s not their fault you know.” You wanted to roll your eyes at such an ignorant statement, but your disbelief must have shown on your face because he explained, “All it takes is one writer. It’s not anyone else’s fault for spreading the news or story. It could have been any of us, and I can understand why the story would draw so much attention.” 

You stood up, climbed onto his lap, and pulled his face almost nose to nose with yours. “I don’t care how much good you see in these people, they’re vile for believing such ridiculous and obvious lies. The fact that someone would try to argue such an outrageous claim makes me lose faith in most of humanity. See if I help them next time some alien threat comes bouncing through New York City.” 

Steve let out a weak laugh and kissed your forehead. “We’ll set things right, I promise.”


End file.
